Petunia/Gallery
Images of Petunia. General 13p.jpg|Petunia's Collect 'em All Card. Petunia's Season 1 Intro.gif|Petunia's Internet Season 1 intro. Petunia's Season 2 Intro.png|Petunia's Internet Season 2 intro. Petunia's TV Season Intro.gif|Petunia's TV Season intro. Petunia's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Petunia's Internet Season 3/4 intro. conceptpetunia.PNG|An early concept art of Petunia. happy-tree-friend_o_GIFSoup_com.gif|Petunia after falling into a spike pit. CookingPetunia.jpg|Petunia making burgers. Bandicam_2016-04-10_20-46-35-507.png|Petunia the Paperskunk. Petunia_Sitting.jpeg|Petunia in her Smoochie. PetuniaWithOutFlower.jpg|Petunia without her flower in Wishy Washy. Htf-petunia.jpg|Happy Petunia. Bandicam_2016-04-04_19-51-05-923.png|Dead Petunia in From A to Zoo. Happy-tree-friends-petunia.jpg|Petunia sees a small pool. Character Diagram.jpg|Petunia in Ski Patrol. petunia in bed.png|Because of a goof, Petunia does not have the car deodorizer around her neck when she goes bed in Hello Dolly. Ca.jpg|Petunia screaming for her life as the class play bursts into flames! Undead Petunia.png|It's a zombie Petunia... Petunia 2.jpg|A close up of Petunia. cuddles and petunia plush.jpg|Cuddles and Petunia plushes. Screen Shot 2013-01-16 at 10.15.13 PM.png|Petunia with ice cream. Screen Shot 2012-12-21 at 1.07.58 PM.png|Winter clothing. htf-mfw-petunia-01.jpg|Petunia wonders why there is a lollipop in her hand. 537093 160906220736986 1874090794 n.jpg|Petunia swooning over... Lumpy. Gigglesandpeatuine.jpg|Petunia in Ipso Fatso. skunk in a can.png|Petunia now comes in a can. 1,width=280,height=280,appearanceId=386.png|Winking Petunia. 2011-mar-calendar02-1280.jpg|Mix-n-match Petunia. Petunia_licking_ice_cream.png|Petunia licking an ice cream cone. Home-Where-the-Hurt-is-300x300.jpg|Petunia in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. WinterPetunia.png|Petunia making a snow angel. Chill_Kringle_Petunia.png|Petunia is skating. zayats 165.png|Petunia in Keepin' it Reel. Giggles petunia snow.png|Petunia in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!. My_Better_Half_Petunia_and_Handy.png|Petunia and Handy on a date. Petunia hammer.png|Petunia's death in Peas in a Pod. Petuniahair.png|Petunia as Rapunzel. HIWTHI---petuniacleaningsomething.JPG|Petunia is always up for cleaning duty. BW_Petunia.png|Petunia using a match, accidentally helping Splendid kill everyone. Petunia car.png|Petunia's apparently happy to see Splendid despite her injuries. Petuniawaitress.png|Petunia the waitress. Petunia morton salt.png|Petunia on salt. Wholesome Crossdresser.png|Petunia in a picture with Lumpy's corn. WishyWashy031 0001.jpg|Petunia driven to the brink of insanity in Wishy Washy. petunia.gif|Petunia. PETUNIA.gif|The second icon for Petunia at the top of her character page, which was was removed due to her missing one of her ears. Derb 2.jpg|Petunia in Deadeye Derby. Wingin it petunia sodamachine.png|Petunia holding a Cola. S4E9 Nurse Petunia.png|Nurse Petunia. PutunDisaster.jpg|Petunia the carney. Deadeye derby Lost mines app store image.jpeg|Petunia as an opponent in Deadeye Derby. Deadeye derby all character.jpeg|Petunia in the character selection screen for the same game. Deadeye darby Head-to Dead new.jpeg|Third from the same game. Petundeath.png|Petunia decapitated in the episode You're Kraken Me Up. Something Fishyclass.png|Petunia the student. Petunia teaser.PNG|Petunia from the teaser for the episode Hide and Seek. So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG|Petunia flirting with Mime. My_Better_Half_Petunia_and_Handy_confused.png|Petunia communicating her confusion. Snapshot - 8.jpg|Petunia's level in Dumb Ways to Die: HTF Edition. False Alarm 17.png|Petunia's death in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode). Rollercoasterride.png|Petunia at the beginning of Double Whammy Part I. Capture9.PNG|Petunia with Giggles in a DVD episode select menu. Capture2.PNG|Petunia riding bumper cars with Toothy and Flaky in a DVD bonus features menu. Capture16.PNG|Petunia wanting to go to the bathroom in a DVD storyboards menu. DrowninMoney.png|Petunia being assaulted by coins. official petunia artwork.jpg|An official artwork of Petunia that was drawn by Kenn (signature is the proof). NewPetunia.png|Petunia is scared! Petunia Profile.png|Petunia screenshot without background from As You Wish. Episodic Housewarming Petunia.PNG|Petunia in House Warming. Housewarming Petunia+Handy.PNG|Ditto, with Handy. Housewarming Petunia+Handy2.PNG Housewarming Petunia+Handy3.PNG Housewarming Treehouse idle.PNG Housewarming Flash.PNG|Does this face look like the face of mercy to you?! Housewarming Petunia Help me!.PNG Housewarming Petunia jump.PNG Housewarming Bucket Kick.PNG Housewarming Bucket kick3.PNG Housewarming Bucket kick4.PNG Housewarming I have no choice.PNG Okaybutnot.png|She's toast. PetuniaIsHappy.png Pitchin' Impossible Petunia.PNG Pitchin' Impossible patunia and mole.PNG Pitchin' Impossible left.PNG Pitchin' Impossible right.PNG Pitchin' Impossible down.PNG Pitchin' Impossible dead.PNG Stayin' Alive 2.PNG Stayin' Alive 3.PNG Stayin' Alive 4.PNG Stayin' Alive 5.PNG Stayin' Alive 13.PNG Stayin' Alive 14.PNG Stayin' Alive 20.PNG Stayin' Alive 21.PNG Stayin' Alive 22.PNG Stayin' Alive 26.PNG Stayin' Alive 27.PNG Stayin' Alive 28.PNG Stayin' Alive 29.PNG Stayin' Alive 30.PNG Stayin' Alive 31.PNG Stayin' Alive 32.PNG Stayin' Alive 33.PNG Stayin' Alive 34.PNG Stayin' Alive 35.PNG Stayin' Alive 36.PNG Stayin' Alive 37.PNG|Petuna fish. Stayin' Alive 38.PNG Stayin' Alive 39.PNG Stayin' Alive 40.PNG|Another Petuna fish. Stayin' Alive 41.PNG Stayin' Alive 42.PNG Stayin' Alive 43.PNG Stayin' Alive 44.PNG Stayin' Alive 45.PNG Stayin' Alive 46.PNG Stayin' Alive 49.PNG Stayin' Alive 50.PNG HaS 1.PNG HaS 2.PNG HaS 29.PNG HaS 30.PNG HaS 31.PNG HaS 32.PNG HaS 33.PNG HaS 34.PNG HaS 35.PNG HaS 36.PNG YoureBakingMeCrazy.jpg Snapshot 2 (12-24-2014 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 3 (12-24-2014 10-23 PM).png 185px-Indexhappytrails.jpg|Petunia as she appears in Happy Trails Part 1. 235px-Happy Trails.png Petunia want to go to the toilet.png Mutilated Face.jpg This is why Flippy's the best.PNG Tasty.jpg Fix.jpg Huh.jpg Death Bleck.jpg Keepin 12.jpg Popcorn looks yummy!.PNG Keepin 13.jpg Keepin 14.jpg Keepin 15.jpg 008.jpg Aphuhdfihufvhufg.png Aztdstcmhvgm.png Petunia on a stroll!.PNG Petunia's Bedtime.PNG|Bedtime for Petunia! BoomBlood 2.jpg BoomBlood 3.jpg HelloDollyPetunia.gif|Petunia's heart springs out because of the Cursed Idol. BoomBlood 4.jpg BoomBlood 6.jpg BoomBlood 5.jpg Aw darn it....PNG Bed springs.jpg Date 18.jpg After the trip.png Deaths.png|This is what you look like when you get eaten by a snake. File:TWSotT_PetuniaBeforeDeath.png File:TWSotT_AllDied.png TWSotT Photo.png FromHerotoEternity61.PNG FromHerotoEternity63.PNG FromHerotoEternity64.PNG FromHerotoEternity68.PNG FromHerotoEternity69.PNG FromHerotoEternity70.PNG Breakfeast.jpg Petunia´s_house.jpg|Petunia's house. Towel raft over Petunia's head.png|Petunia with a towel wrapped around her head. Whishywashy petunia01.png Wishy Washy.jpg Whishywashy petunia02.png Hqdefault13.jpg|Petunia is scarred... Whishywashy petunia03.png Hqdefault11.jpg|Now she's happy. Aaaaaa.jpg Smilepetunia.jpg|Petunia's creepy smile. Snapshot 1 (12-24-2014 8-52 PM).png Petunia's shoking.png|Petunia choking. Clean.jpg Cleaningthefloor.png S&d.jpg Suicuide.jpg|Petunia's suicide in Wishy Washy. Whostoflame petunia cooking.png Whostoflame petunia phoning.png Petuniaishot.jpg|Petunia on the phone. Petunia gofuckyourmommy.png Whostoflame petunia phoning02.png Whostoflame petunia burningtail.png Smilinggirls.png Burning.png HTF Moments - Mime calling to fire brigade (TV S01 E04.03) 6.png Pinned petunia.jpg Asyouwish petunia01.png Asyouwish petunia02.png Asyouwish petunia03.png Asyouwish petunia04.png Hike 11.jpg Tear-off.png Gemstobreak giggles and petunia.png Gemstobreak giggles and petunia02.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 6.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 8.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 9.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 10.png HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 20.png HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 7.png Jlhjujhjn.png Uijhfg.png Ghjhmbj.png Kjjhghhj.png vlcsnap-2013-11-27-06h21m17s252.png|Petunia saves Sniffles. Asryreyretety.png Atfeushfyuseyhf.png Aufheshe.png Bdhughuygrr.png Behgrhurre.png Drxtgydtuyg.png Fszeszrrse.png Refreshing!.PNG Not this again.PNG HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 1.png HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 2.png HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 3.png HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 4.png Petunia wingin it.png HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 5.png HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 6.png HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 7.png ReadEmAndWeep-Petunia01.png Rippedinhalf.png halfskinned.png Itgetsworse.png|For all the Japanese viewers, don't look at this out of context. Petunia's stuck.PNG|Everyone on this Wikia's gonna hate my guts. Tentacles.png|LOOK AWAY. Hqdefault.jpg|Petunia's body completely mangled up after the Demon pulls her through the drain. I_Heart_U_Petunia_and_Mime.png|Petunia saw a new guy, Mime! Mime and Petunia ( I Heart U) (2).png|And now they're on a date. What could go wrong? Happy-tree-friends-gif-cartoon-blood-612508.gif|Petunia injured. Petunia i heart u.png I_Heart_U_Petunia.png Petunia has no other choice!.PNG Petunia trying to escape.PNG SF_Petunia's_death.png I_Nub_You_Petunia_and_her_bird.png|Petunia with her pet bird. (Note that it looks similar to the bird from the episode Brake the Cycle, though in a different color.) I_Nub_You_Uh-oh.png|And it flies away. I_Nub_You_Catched.png|She runs to the bird and catches it, and then... I_Nub_You_Oh_no.png|The bird flies away as the window partially severs her arms. She shrieks in shock as the bird flies off. I_Nub_You_Sad_Petunia.png|Petunia is a Handy-sue now. I_Nub_You_Lost_Hands.png|I guess it's time to live your life without any arms. Petunia heart eyes.png I_Nub_You_Petunia_and_Handy.png|:( I_Nub_You_Petunia_and_Handy_are_happy.png|Petunia having fun with Handy. I_Nub_You_Good_idea.png|Handy-sue love :) I_Nub_You_Petunia_at_bowling_1.png|Petunia does a Handy parody. I_Nub_You_Petunia_at_bowling_2.png|Petunia's variant of Handy's trademark face. I_Nub_You_Petunia_tried_too.png|Guys, that's dangerous! I_Nub_You_Crushed_Petunia.png|That's what you get! I_Nub_You_Crushed_Handy.png|You broke the rules! I_Nub_You_Surprise.png|Wha...? I_Nub_You_Horrified_Petunia.png|Oh god why?! I_Nub_You_Oops.png I_Nub_You_The_Bird.png|The bird is back. I_Nub_You_The_Bird 2.png|Uh, what's it doing? I_Nub_You_Spinning.png|You Spin Me Right Round... I_Nub_You_Handtunia's_death.png|Nevermind, spinning's bad. Hi! Welcome to Happy Tree Town!.PNG A Bit of a Pickle Petunia and Lammy.png|Petunia having a tea party with Lammy. Petunia and Lammy laugh.PNG I DIDN'T DO IT, PETUNIA!.PNG A Bit of a Pickle Angry Petunia.png|Please pass the tea! A Bit of a Pickle Petunia's death.png I'll save yooou!.PNG Royal 1.png Royal 2.png Royal 3.png Royal_Flush_What's_with_Flaky.png Royal_Flush_Seconds_before.png Petunia Sunbathing.PNG Look dad! A fallen head!.PNG PB_Giggles_and_Petunia.png|These two girls look happy. Putyourbackintoit petunia and giggles01.png Huhreaction.png|Petunia along with Giggles. Putyourbackintoit petunia and giggles02.png Putyourbackintoit petunia and giggles03.png PYB_Petunia_and_Giggles.png|Ditto. CP_Who_did_that.png Wrongway.png CP_Petunia.png Category:Image galleries Category:Character Galleries